whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collection: Season 12 (Blu Ray)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Disc 1: Robot Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (The Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Terrance Dicks (Writer). Are Friends Electric? Making of Documentary This documentary examines Tom Baker's introduction as the Doctor and the making of his first story. Featuring actors Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Alex Linstead, Patricia Maynard, Michael Kilgarriff and Edward Burnham, producers Barry Letts and Philip Hinchcliffe, script editor Terrance Dicks, director Christopher Barry and production unit manager George Gallacio. Interviewers: Victoria Berry, Conrad Turner; Photographic Research: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Additional Camera: Une Herzer, Steve Broster; Additional Sound: Angus Anderson; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Camera/Editor: John Kelly; Producer: Andrew Beech. (38'58" | 16:9 | 2007) Behind the Sofa A Television Drama: Rehearsal Footage The Tunnel Effect Graphic designer Bernard Lodge explains how he created the complex opening titles for Tom Baker's stories. Narrator: George Kelly. Music: Jan Cyrka, Toby Brincheno, Christian Henson, Joe Henson, Saba Winter; Lighting Cameraman: David Simmons; Production Runner: Louis Yung-Hoi; On-Line Editor: Leanne Sheppard; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (13'47" | 16:9 | 2007) On Target: Terrance Dicks Blue Peter An extract from a programme first broadcast on 23/05/1974 when, due to industrial action, the Blue Peter team were obliged to present the programme from the set of Robot. Featuring Peter Purves, John Noakes, Lesley Judd. (2'15" | 4:3 | 1974) Continuities 8mm Behind the Scenes Footage Clean Opening and Closing Titles Alternate Title Sequence When Tom Baker took over the role, a new version of the show's title sequence was needed. Before the eventual sequence was decide on, another version was experimented with but never used. It is incuded here for the first time. (0'43" | 4:3 | 1974) Blackpool Footage Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Production Subtitles Coming Soon: The Ark in Space Special Edition Production Paperwork Scripts Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Disc 2: The Ark in Space Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (The Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith) and Philip Hinchcliffe (Producer). A New Frontier: Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa Optional 5.1 Surround Mix Alternate CGI Effects The BBC Visual Effects department has remodelled certain shots from this story using cutting-edge CGI technology. The story can be viewed with these new effects replacing the original model shots. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark, Mike Tucker (Visual Effects, BBC Resources); Digital Compositing: Ian Simpson(3D & Digital Effects, BBC Resources). The Ark in Space: Omnibus Edition Roger Murray-Leach Interview The designer of The Ark in Space, Roger Murray-Leach, looks back on his contribution to this and other stories (The Sontaran Experiment, Planet of Evil, The Deadly Assassin, The Talons of Weng-Chiang) in this specially recorded interview. Interviewer: Peter Finklestone; Videotape Editor: Adam Trotman; Producer: Paul Vanezis. (10'29" | 4:3 | 2002) Model Effects Footage The original 16mm model film sequences for this story showing the exterior of the Ark, the shuttle taking off, and the Wirrn spacewalking. (7'10" | 4:3 | 1974) CGI Effects Footage A reel of the alternate CGI Effects Footage for this story. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark, Mike Tucker (Visual Effects, BBC Resources); Digital Compositing: Ian Simpson(3D & Digital Effects, BBC Resources). (1'33" | 4:3 | 2002) Continuity 3D Ark Technical Schematics A 3D technical schematic of the Ark. (1'09" | 4:3 | 2002) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Production Subtitles Production Paperwork Scripts Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Disc 3: The Sontaran Experiment Audio Commentary Like Nothing on Earth: Making-of Documentary' Behind the Sofa Built for War The Tom Baker Years: Part 1 The Tom Baker Years: Part 2 On Target: Ian Marter Morning South West Radio Location Report Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Production Subtitles Production Paperwork Scripts Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Disc 4: Genesis of the Daleks Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (the Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Peter Miles (Nyder), David Maloney (Director). Genesis of a Classic A special documentary looking at the making of the story with contributions from many of the cast and crew members who were involved in the creation of this much-loved story. Interviewees include executive producer Barry Letts, producer Philip Hinchcliffe, outgoing script editor Terrance Dicks, director David Maloney, actors Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Peter Miles, Guy Siner, James Garbutt, Dennis Chinnery and the late Michael Wisher, sound-effects guru Dick Mills, Dalek voice artist Roy Skelton, Dalek operators Cy Town and John Scott Martin, lighting director Duncan Brown, visual effects designer Peter Day, and makeup artist Sylvia James. Edited by Adi Denney. Produced by Ian Levine. Duration: 62'00" Behind the Sofa Optional 5.1 Surround Mix Live From the Canteen Blue Peter An item from March 1975 featuring a young viewer's Doctor Who models. This item was shown during the original transmission of 'Genesis' and includes several shots of the Blue Peter team being inserted into the model sets by the magic of colour separation overlay! Duration: 7'00" Continuity Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Production Subtitles Production Paperwork Scripts Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Disc 5: Revenge of the Cybermen Audio Commentary The Tin Men and the Witch: Updated Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa Optional CGI Effects Location Report from Wookey Hole Before Tom Baker was seen on-screen as the Fourth Doctor, a BBC local news crew caught up with the Doctor Who team during filming for Revenge of the Cybermen at Wookey Hole. Here, Tom Baker gives a unique insight into how the public might react to his new interpretation of the role. Reporter: Gwyn Richards. Broadcast: 21st November 1974. (5'56" | 4:3 | 1974) Cheques, Lies and Videotape Production Subtitles Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. Production Paperwork Scripts Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Disc 6: Bonus Features Tom Baker in Conversation Doctor Who Times (UK & Australian Release Only) Genesis of the Daleks: Omnibus Edition Studio Clocks Compilation Season 12 BBC Enterprises Sales Sheets The Doctor Who Annual 1976 In the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s the Doctor Who Annual was published every year in time for the Christmas market, and made an excellent stocking-filler! Now many of the annuals are collectors items. The Doctor Who Annual from 1976 is presented on this DVD in its entirety. Nestle 1975 Wall's Dalek's Death Ray Ice Lolly Tom Baker: Complete Season One Booklet (US Release Only) Category:Fourth Doctor